


we love at midnight

by queenmcgonagall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmcgonagall/pseuds/queenmcgonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dream of hope. I dream of pride and of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we love at midnight

I dream of midnights. I dream of cool sheets, warm bodies. I dream of him. I dream of the way he rolls over in his sleep and presses his nose to my shoulder. 

I dream of the day we don’t link fingers behind backs. I dream of the day we don’t hang heads in shame. I dream of the day we don’t disguise our words, the day we don’t live under the cover of darkness and secrecy. 

What do you dream of? Do you dream of your future? Your lover? Do you dream of things you know will never come true?

I dream of hope. I dream of pride and of freedom. 

One day, we’ll stand in the frozen food aisle of the grocery store down the street and we’ll share lazy kisses in front of the frozen waffles. I’ll put my fingers through his as we walk down the red carpet at events, and the flashes of cameras won’t be a warning, they will be an acknowledgement of the simplest fact: that we are in love. 

I don’t want the headlines. I don’t want the covers of magazines, the exclusive interviews. I don’t want you to know how we hold each other, how we are each other, how I am him and he is me. And I don’t want you to know or understand how when he looks at me, I feel rare and unique. It’s different from how you look at me; you sit there with your script and your notes and your camera and your questions that have already been asked by millions before you. You look at me through the golden bars of the cage holding me in. I wrap my fingers round bars and I shake and fight and bang until I feel as if the whole world couldn’t possibly ignore what I’m trying to tell you, but it’s to no avail. And maybe you ignore it or maybe you just don’t see it, but the fact remains that the most important thing you should know about me is the one that nobody wants to know.

All I want is to love him like I think I was born to do. I have no purpose except to love him with every fibre of my being. Every day is driven by my desire to please him, to love him, to have him love me. I live for those words, I love you. 

I dream about a lot of things. Sometimes I just see him walking towards me, never reaching me, but that smile always flitting at the corners of his mouth. Sometimes I dream of him on stage, his presence lighting up the entire arena and I dream of walking over to him and taking his face in my hands and brushing our lips together. 

Not now, though. Now we are behind backs, we are under sheets, we are fingers that says ‘hello’ but mean ‘i love you’.

But one day we will be in front, on stage, mouths that say ‘i love you’ and mean it.

We love at midnight and I dream of the day we can love at noon.


End file.
